bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
2009–10
The 2009–10 season was the 127th season of football played by Bristol Rovers, and their 83rd in the Football League. It was spent in League One, where the team finished in 11th place, having been in the top 10 after every other game this season, except the first. The cup competitions were again a disappointment, with Rovers only progressing beyond the first round in the League Cup, where they lost at the second stage to Cardiff City after having beaten Aldershot Town. In the Johnstone's Paint Trophy they fell on penalties to Hereford United, and in the FA Cup it was Southampton who ended the Pirates' campaign. The season ended with fifteen players leaving the club – fourteen after being released, while Andy Williams moved to Yeovil Town on a Bosman after rejecting a one-year deal at The Mem. There were changes on the coaching side too, with Director of Football Lennie Lawrence leaving the club and new coaching staff being appointed in preparation for 2010–11. Fixtures Pre-season :For more details, see 2009-10 pre-season. Rovers arranged eleven pre-season friendlies, two of which were cancelled because of poor weather. Five of the fixtures were for the first team, including two home games against Crystal Palace and a Liverpool XI, while the remaining games were for reserve and youth sides. The first team fixtures are listed below. Competitive matches Squad *a Both own goals were scored by Anthony Grant of Southend United. He scored one o.g. in each of the league meetings between the clubs. Discipline Only bookings received while playing for Bristol Rovers are included in this list. Cautions received while out on loan, prior to joining or after leaving The Gas are not given. League table † Southampton deducted 10 points for breaching insolvency regulations. ‡ Hartlepool United deducted three points for fielding an ineligible player. Awards Player of the Year Young Player of the Year Others ;League One Manager of the Month *Paul Trollope (September 2009) ;Goal of the Season *Andy Williams (versus Southampton, on 29 September 2009) Team kit This season marked the end of the long-term partnership with Cowlin Construction, who had been the main shirt sponsor for the previous eleven years. Due to the general economic situation at the time, a replacement sponsor proved difficult to find, and the club eventually decided upon having a draw to decide who's name should appear on the shirt. The football club sold tickets at £1,000 each to local businesses for a place in the draw, which offered three main prizes: *'1st prize:' The winning company's name on the front of Rovers' home shirts for duration of the season. *'2nd prize:' The company's name on the front of the away shirts. *'3rd prize:' A perimeter advertising board at the Memorial Stadium. All losing entries were awarded with a hospitality package worth £700. The draw was initially capped at 100 entries, but after the club secured the League Cup draw equipment to pick the winner this was reduced to 96, which was the number of balls that the Football League provided. All 96 tickets were sold before the deadline, and the winners were drawn by comedian Eddie Large. The winning companies were recruitment specialists N-Gaged, who took the home shirt sponsorship, and solicitors Stevens, Hewlett & Perkins, who had their names added to the away shirts. The third prize winner was Guitarbitz, on online guitar retailer. Transfers Players in Players out Notes Category:Seasons Category:2009 Category:2010